


I yeeted out all my fucks on the fisrst category

by AgustDickhead



Category: I dont give a fuck - Fandom
Genre: Given - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustDickhead/pseuds/AgustDickhead
Summary: I dont give a fuck





	I yeeted out all my fucks on the fisrst category

Netflix and chill sounds like a great idea for a lazy sunday evening.

Unless someone takes it a little too literally.

And well, Yoongi definately did. 

After putting on some random movie and getting comfortable Jimin was waiting for Yoongi to make a move but so far all he got was a glass of beer, an arm around his shoulder, a documentary about volcanos and very little hope left.  
When yet another 15 minutes passed Jimin decided that either he's gotta initate something or else they will actually get to know everything about volcanos. And oh what a waste would it be to watch all the beer that Yoongi drank actually go down the toilet especially that Jimin is right fucking there!  
But seducing Yoongi wasn't enough...no. Jimin didn't want to be fuck into the mattress and call it a day, he wanted to be punished and degraded to the point Yoongi forgets himself and the only thing that's on his mind is how to humiliate Jimin even more. 

And such desperate plans called for (literally) desperate measures. ;)

After deciding on his plan, Jimin took his glass to his hand and drank all of it whist not forgetting to give a loud sigh while slumping back down on the couch.

"Yoonie?"

"Yeah?" It wasn't even a question, a mumble barely which made Jimin's blood boil like that fucking volcano on the TV but he had to remain patient.

"Could you please bring me some chopped up fruit? In my favourite bowl?" He tried to come up with something time consuming. "And some whipped cream? But you know I only like it when you whip it yourself..." 

Jimin gave Yoongi a pleading smile and who was the older to not give in.

"Sure babe, anything for you." 

A quick peck on the lips and he disappeared in the kitchen.

Jimin knew he had plenty of time thanks to all the requests and how much Yoongi liked spoiling so he decided to take his time.  
He slowly got up and went to the bedroom. He closed the door and approached his target-a drawer beside the bed. After opening it his eyes were welcomed with the sight of all kinds of sextoys and accessories.   
Pink vibrators, cockrings, flavoured lube, handcuffs-  
Handcuffs...yeah, that's a good idea. Yoongi always liked them so getting them could come in handy. 

Jimin left the room after around five minutes carrying a small towel and handcuffs. He quickly put the towel under the blanket before sitting back on the couch. Hearing that Yoongi is slowly coming back from the kitchen he shoved the handcuffs under the pillow and waited like an innocent boyfriend he is.

"There you go, Minnie." Yoongi said, giving his boyfriend a warming smile as he sat back on the couch.

"Thank you, you're the best." 

The older kissed his forehead and resumed the movie which previously would make Jimin quite mad but now he had a plan so he didn't really care.

Jimin emptied his glass once again and bit into some juicy watermelon feeling the pressure on his bladder increase.

He knew he could only go to the toilet if Yoongi gave him permission so he was playing a dangerous game.

Jimin felt that the patience of his bladder would stop soon so he moved Yoongi's hand and patiently waited.  
After a few minutes a small trail of warm liquid started staining his pants and warming up Yoongi's hand.  
The older stopped in his tracks and calmly turned down the volume turning to Jimin.

"Did someone forget about the rules in this house?" He asked with a low, steady voice that sent shivers down the boy's spine.

Jimin lowered his head and ignored the question knowing it will rile Yoongi up even more.

"Okay, now we're breaking even more rules?" He asked again grabbing Jimin's jaw so he looked him in the eyes. "Maybe need a reminder?" He cocked a brow.

"N-no." Jimin whispered but he knew he already won.

"Oh, I think you do, baby boy. Maybe something in your mouth will make you appreaciate how nice it is to talk." He smiled again and let go of Jimin's jaw. "Now take these off, they are getting uncomfortable." He pointed to his pants and leaned back.

Jimin did as he was told quickly unbuckling Yoongi's pants when he accidently moved the pillow with his foot exposing the handcuffs to Yoongi's eyes.

"And what is that?" Yoongi stopped Jimin and pointed at the accessory. 

"I don't know." The younger murmured hiding his face as he felt Yoongi's eyes go dark.

"Oh I think you know very well, don't you?" He got up and slowly picked up the handcuffs. "You planned it all, huh? Well, your wish is my command." He smiled before swiftly grabbing Jimin's wrists and locking them together.  
A spank that the younger received next made him let out the most pathetic whimper that made Yoongi's cock twitch.

"If you're so much of a spoilt brat that always gets what he wants then why why don't my princess lay down and relax?" He asked lowering blushing Jimin down until his head was on the armrest. "So I, as supposed "pleaser" in your mind, can do all the hard work myself. What do you think?" He cocked a brow as he started to take off his boxers.

Jimin only nodded, too flustered and turned on to say anything.

"My princess is still keeping her mouth shut?" He chuckled. "Well, soon you will beg to be able to talk again." Yoongi said as he positioned himself just above Jimin's head.

In one quick movement he thrusts all of his length into the younger's warm, open mouth, receiving a tiny gasp from Jimin.

His movements are getting faster to the point when Jimin's choking, long tears roll down the pretty face.

"Oh you like it that much? You've always been a whore for choking and today is your wish day so as you please." Yoongi smiled in between moans as he cut Jimin's air with fingers on his nose getting an almost inaudible cry from the younger.

Jimin felt as if it wasn't real. Lack of air talking away pieces of his conciousness left him dizzy and light-headed but his whole body suddenly tenses when he feels a hot liquid making its way down his throat.  
A very loud, relievied moan could be heard right above him as Yoongi was emptying himself into Jimin when he started choking on the piss.

And that's when all of the sudden he could breath again.

He started caughing, face flushed, arms still secured behind his back.

"Are you happy now princess?" Yoongi asked stroking gently the younger's wet cheek. "Let's finish off this masterpiece that's on your face, shall we?" 

And with that Yoongi started  spurting the golden liquid all over Jimin's blissed-out face receiving a hazy smile from the younger as he tried to catch some with his tongue.

Once done, Jimin let out a mewled whine to which Yoongi instantly freed him from the handcuffs.

"You did so well, Jiminnie." Yoongi whispered to the younger as he slowly kissed the red marks on his wrists. "So, so well for Hyung." This time the kisses went onto his face making Jimin giggle.

"Couldn't really stand the fact you actually wanted to watch a movie." He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you couldn't 'cuz you were amazing." Yoongi said as he pecked Jimin's hand that he was holding.

"You really think so?" The younger asked with big eyes making the older's heart melt.

"You always are the best." He said fondly blowing Jimin a raspberry to which the boy laughed in surprise. 

"I think we should take a shower, Hyung." Jimin said staring knowingly at Yoongi.

"A golden one?" Jokingly asked the older receiving not only a laugh but also a light punch on the arm.

"No, you silly." The boy giggled. "I want bubbles today."

Yoongi smiled.

"Your wish is my command princess."


End file.
